NEW YEARS EVE IN BISMARCK
Michael: It’s New Years Eve! And we’re celebrating it in Bismarck, North Dakota! AGP: I don’t know how much celebrating they will do here. It’ll be a miracle if they have fireworks! Bridget: Be positive! Tina: We’re going to the SuperSlide Amusement Park and have fun! JC: Cool! Johnny: I want to ride the Ferris Wheel! Michael: We’ll do all of those things! At SuperSlide Amusement Park... Michael: We’re here! AGP: Good! Let’s do mini golf! Michael: No! We’ll do the Ferris Wheel first, and then golf. AGP: Then I’m going by myself! Michael: No! The family rides the Ferris Wheel, ride on go karts, slide down a giant slide, play mini golf, and more Michael: That was fun! AGP: I only enjoyed the mini golf. Everything else was shit. Tina: Now we will go to General Sibley Park and camp for the rest of the night. AGP: CAMPING IN NORTH DAKOTA?!?! THERE’S NO FUCKING FORESTS IN NORTH DAKOTA!!! Bridget: You don’t know that! Michael: Lets go! At General Sibley Park... AGP: I’m not camping there! Michael: Yes you are! AGP: NO I’M NOT!!! JC: Are those fireworks? Tina: Yep! I bought them from a guy who was having a yard sale in his truck. He said he was in a hurry, but he also let me get a tent and some sleeping bags for all of us! I got a good deal. Bridget: But weren’t they stolen? Michael: Yeah! Something’s not adding up... Tina: It’s fine! AGP: YOU STUPID BITCH!!! I’M NOT SLEEPING OUT HERE!!! I PREFER THE MOTEL, AND THAT’S ALREADY A SHITHOLE!!! WHY CAN’T WE WATCH THE CELEBRATION ON TV?!?! Michael: You always throw a tantrum! We need to switch things up! Bridget: Plus, it’s getting dark. Let’s just stay here! AGP: Fine! They start to light fireworks, but 5 minutes later... AGP: A MOTHERFUCKING SNOWSTORM?!?! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jacob: Why is poppa mad? Michael: Because a snowstorm came and pooped on our new year party! Jacob: Stop pooping on our party! Tina: Good thing I got the tent set up! AGP: THIS IS THE WORST TRIP EVER!!! I WISHED WE’VE STAYED HOME!!! Michael: THIS IS THE 100TH FUCKING TIME YOU’VE SAID THAT!!! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BITCHING!!! AGP: CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?!?! ???: Save me! Michael: What was that? They see Singe the Dragon holing Princess Daphne hostage AGP: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Singe: Daphne is mine! Dirk: Not so fast! Dirk fights Singe, but Singe kills Dirk Daphne: Oh no! Who will save me now? Tina: I found a Laserdisc! Singe: LASERDISC?!?! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!! AGP: FUCK YOU, BITCH!!! AGP throws the Laserdisc at Singe, causing him to melt Singe: ARRRRRGH! — YOU CURSED BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I'm MELTING! Melting! Oh — what a world, what a world! Who would have thought an old man like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness?! ARRRRRGH! I'm gone! I'm gone! I'm going!... Dies Michael and Bridget then get the key and unlock the cage Daphne: You saved me! Dirk: And now I’m brought back to life! AGP: Look! They see fireworks being lit in a distance Michael: I guess North Dakota has fireworks after all! Tina: What about mine? AGP: Yours were shit! Dirk: Look, it’s getting dark, and we would like to stay here for the night! AGP: Fuck no! Go sleep under the tree and make babies! Daphne: But I’m sensitive to cold weather! Tina: You two can sleep in our tent. Dirk: Really? Thanks! AGP: WHAT THE HELL, TINA?!?! NOW WE HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE ABANDONED SHED!!! Michael: That’s fine! And so the family spends the night in the shed, while Dirk and Daphne get a little too carried away... Category:Fanfic Category:North Dakota Series